1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an electrical connector on a computer circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the cost of computer components have become cheap and computer components are now modulated, almost anyone can assemble a computer even though he or she does not have much computer knowledge.
However, during the assembly process, the user usually needs the complex assembly specification to assemble the computer. Specifically, when the circuit board is linked with the peripherals, it takes a lot of time for many users to understand the assembly specifications to prevent the peripherals from being linking to the circuit board with the incorrect connection lines. In fact, in order to reduce assembly time, there is a protection device on the circuit for the important electrical connectors, such as the memory electrical connectors, the bus electrical connectors, the hard disk electrical connectors, and the interface card electrical connectors, etc. Except for the above-mentioned electrical connectors, there exist other electrical connectors for setting the configuration, or connecting to the small devices, such as indicating lamps, or fans. Because the dimension of the electrical connectors is small or the structure of the electrical connectors is simple, there are no protection devices on the electrical connectors. Therefore, when the user assembles a device with an electrical connector, some problems usually occur, such as assembling the device onto the wrong electrical connector, or assembling the device with the wrong polarity. Even though the assembly is executed according to the assembly specifications, problems still may occur.